


‘Do You Love Me?’

by AllTheQueensHorses



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, You Have Been Warned, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheQueensHorses/pseuds/AllTheQueensHorses
Summary: Loosely based off of that one song from Fiddler on the Roof in which Tevye asks Golde again and again if she loves him until he gets an answer.Set after King of Attolia.Eugenides asks Irene a question.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	‘Do You Love Me?’

Attolia sat at the desk in her bed chambers, reading over the latest reports from her minister of defense. The stack was several reports high and she wanted to get through a few of them before the yellow-orange sun coming through the open window sunk below the horizon and she was forced to retire for the evening. Eugenides was sitting on the bed, quietly reading some epic or ballad or another, nothing that Attolia had time for currently. She flipped through the pages and wasn't paying attention to anything but her work until her husband’s voice broke through her concentration. 

"Irene, do you love me?" 

The question was out of the blue and said with a matter-of-factness that caught her off guard. She frowned distractedly as she kept reading. “Eugenides, I need to get through these reports.” She replied curtly.

“But do you love me?” He asked again.

She paused her reading and looked over at him. “I married you, didn’t I?”

Eugenides quirked an eyebrow and pointed out, “Many queens get married for political reasons, love is not a necessity.” 

She sighed quietly, more of a breath than a noise. “You are my King.” She said, knowing it wasn’t the answer he was looking for but wanting to return to her work. 

He laid his book down on the bedside table and padded over to her in his nightgown, his feet bare on the wooden floor of their room. He laid a pillow from the bed on the floor next to her chair and knelt on it, folding his arms under his chin on the armrest.

“Do you love me?” He asked again.

Irene looked down at him, his brown eyes blinking back up at hers almost childlike, his dark curls framing his face. She reached out to tuck one back behind his ear and he subconsciously leaned into her touch. Something soft and quiet and not-often-felt stirred in her chest as she gazed back at him and a hint of a smile touched her lips. 

“Yes, Eugenides, I suppose I do.”

———  
Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
